A Very Special Buffy The Vampire slayer
by RichardShaft
Summary: There is a much better intro to what this is in my introduction. This is a one shot fic. No follow ups. Rated teen for language in a few places. You know the song and dance. I don't own BVTS. It's all Whedon who is currently trying on Iron Mans jock strap
1. Checkers

If anyone grew up in the Eighties or even early nineties you would be familiar with the concept of "A very special episode" To those of you not familiar with the concept I'll give you a quick crash course. A very special episode usually dealt with real life issues. Drinking and Driving, Drug Abuse, Stranger Danger Child Abuse etc.

Now these episodes were always super cheesy. Before the actual show started they would usually have a cast member introduce the show. Something like Hi I'm blah bitty blah blah blah. The subject matter we are dealing with on tonight's show is that of a serious subject matter. Then they would generally encourage you to watch it with your family.

They don't really do Very Special Episodes anymore but it made me chuckle a little bit to think what would A Very Special Buffy be like. Now I joke about this but the subject matter is actually quite serious. This is my interpretation of a

Very Special Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer


	2. Chapter Bingo

"Xander look out behind you." Xander heard Buffys warning and spun around just in time to see a vampire charging past him. Fortunately for him the vampire had little interest in him. He pushed Xander and charged to Buffy. Xander fell on his butt in to a pile of mud. Angel and Buffy battled the vampires. Xander got up ready to join in on the fight but by the time he was on his feet Buffy and Angel had the vampire easily taken care of.

Angel looked at Xander "That was real smooth." Xander sneered at him.

"I like to think I softened him up for you." Buffy made a face looking at the muddy mess that was his pants,

"You are sure you are okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think I'm going to head home early and get myself cleaned up."

"Careful walking home. I will see you in school tomorrow." Angel looked to Buffy as Xander walked away.

"So why was he out with us on patrol?"

"Angel he's my best friend. He asked if he could come out tonight-on patrol with me. I think he's avoiding home."

The truth was that Xander was avoiding home. His logic and reasoning was one Anthony Harris. His dad had been drinking more then ever since the loss of his job. Xander couldn't run around though with muddy jeans so going home was unavoidable. He opened the back door quietly hoping no one would hear him come in. He walked slowly tip toeing. He made it to his bedroom. He was starting to feel like he had gotten away with it when he heard the door kick open.

"You little son of a bitch. You think you can track all that mud in to the kitchen and no one will notice."

"I was just going to get changed dad and then I was going to clean it up."

"Don't lie to me boy. What the hell were you doing out playing in the mud anyways."

"I slipped in some mud and."

"You should be home doing your homework. You know how bad your grades are. Sometimes I wonder if your stupidity is laziness"

"Or genetic." As Xander sassed his father he knew immediately it was a mistake. Tony was drunk and angry and those two combinations were bad news.

"You little shit." He grabbed Xander shirt and punched him in the eye. His hands were Xander forearm gripping it painfully tight. One last punch in the stomach sent Xander to the ground holding his stomach. "Now get your ass in the kitchen and clean up that mess" Anthony left his son laying there on the floor. He found his way back to the living room in the recliner where he would eventually pass out.

To weak to stand Xander crawled on his hands and knees to the kitchen and started cleaning up the few specks of mud and dirt on the clean floor. He was in pain but refused to shed a tear. He wouldn't give his dad the satisfaction.

A few minutes later the floor was clean and he lay back in bed. The moonlight cascaded from the sky. The boy who could face demons and vampires had no fear of those nasty things that bump in the night. His demon was a man he called dad.


	3. Monopoly

Xander was in the library the next morning. His eye was black and he had a hand print shaped bruise on his forearm. He held his book up finishing his homework. He heard the creek of the library door and turned around to see Giles coming in.

"You are here rather early this morning."

"Had homework I needed to catch up on."

"Wow the world must truly be ending if you are studying." He kept studying as Giles went in to his office. 20 minutes later Buffy walked in and smiled.

"Hey Xander." She smiled but it turned to a frown as she saw Xander's face. "What happened to you?"

"You know that vampire last night. I guess he must have connected with me and you know. I guess I'll be okay." Buffy made a face knowing he was lying.

"I was there last night you got pushed in the mud but." Giles heard vampire and came out of his office.

"You were hurt by a vampire last night?"

"Giles he was pushed on his butt in to some mud." Xander picked up his books not wanting to talk about it.

"Listen I'm going to get some breakfast before class." Giles knew something was wrong. He turned his attention to Buffy.

"You believe there is more going on then he's letting you know."

"I think he's avoiding home."

"You think is family is doing this to him?"

"It's a possibility." Giles sighed and shook his head not sure what to do. "Maybe we should do something?"

"Give me some time to think about this Buffy. These sort of things need to be handled very delicately."

"I will talk with Willow and see if she knows anything about Xander's home life."

"Find out what you can but in the mean time we should talk about your patrol last night." Buffy nodded and sat down at the table and was discussing the latest rumors and discussions on all things dark going on .

After school Xander was waiting by Willows locker. Xander had already given her the same lame excuse he gave Buffy. Willow being as smart as she was chose not to question it.

"So Willow I was kind of thinking we could hang out tonight."

"Xander I wish I could but Oz and I are doing a date night. I promise you tomorrow night though we can do something." Cordy stood at the other end of the hallway and watched not saying anything.

It was obvious that Xander was hurting and right now would be a real easy kill shot if she wanted to hurt him with one of her quick insults, but even she wasn't that cold. She watched as Willow walked away and Xander stood there alone. Buffy told Giles she was at Angel's training but really it was nothing more then an excuse to make out with her boyfriend.

Giles was putting the books away in the library. It occurred to him that he forgot to ask Buffy what she found out about Xander's situation. He quickly told himself it would be okay and that it could be dealt with the next morning.

Xander stayed away from home for as long as he could. He went to the mall then the bronze He knew if he stayed out any longer he would be giving Anthony just one more excuse. He stood outside the door and said a simple prayer. Maybe his father wouldn't be drinking. Maybe his father would be in a good mood for a change.

Xander opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately his father heard him.

"Boy get your worthless ass in here RIGHT NOW."


	4. Sorry

Giles was dusting the shelves in the library waiting for Buffy or Willow. He had come up with a plan to deal with Xander's situation. An intervention would be required. All of the people who cared about him would have to be there of course. Giles had read up on the books of how to deal with children of abuse and was ready to be there. Giles stepped down from the ladder as he heard the library doors open.

He looked to the door to find Willow and Buffy walking in to together. He looked at them. "If I may have a word with you two?" Buffy put on her worry face wondering what she did wrong.

"Giles I swear I was training at Angel's."

"What? I mean no. I was hoping to discuss with both of you about Xander and his situation." Buffy felt a twinge of guilt. She had completely forgot that she was supposed to talk with Willow about Xander situation.

"Oh Xander yeah." Willow confused looked at the two of them.

"What is going on with Xander?" Giles took off his glasses wiping them down.

"I believe he is getting abused at home. He has all the classic signs." Willow didn't look shocked. The truth was she knew Xander's home life was less then perfect but never challenged him on it. She was more then wiling to play the look away game. Willow swallowed the lump in her throat then looked at Giles.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I want us to arrange an intervention. Both of you should be there along with Oz. Then of course I will need to contact the legal authorities but that should wait until we talk with Xander." Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I have a 2nd hour geometry with him so I'll tell him we need to have a Scooby meeting after school." Giles looked at them wanting to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"You must remember we have to convey to him that we are on his side. We are there for him and most importantly none of this is his fault." Both of them nodded their head and left out the doors getting to class just as the bell rang.

It was hard for Buffy to focus on class. A part of her felt guilty that she so quickly forgot about someone she called a best friend. The only comfort she took was in the fact that she was about to do something to change his situation.

As she walked in to geometry though she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. As the class bell rang she looked to Xander's seat only to find it empty. She took a deep breath as her tiny seed of worry started to sprout. As the teacher prattled on with the lesson plan she wasn't able to focus on any of it. Finally she raised her hand asking permission to go to the batrhroom.

The teacher gave her the hall pass and she quickly went to the library. She walked inside looking around for Giles. "Giles are you here?" He came out from behind his desk in the office.

"Buffy is everything okay?"

"Xander isn't here."

"Well it's not unlike him to skip the occasional class."

"This is different I can feel it. Something is wrong."

"Perhaps I should call."

"I'm going over to his place to check on him."

"I'll write you a pass just give me one mome" He was interrupted as Willow came running through the library doors.

"Guys the police are here. They are in principal Snyder's office." Giles mouth opened a little curious

"What on earth would they be doing here?" Willow shrugged her shoulders unsure. Just then the loud speaker for the P.A system came on. Principal's Snyder's voice was quite recognizable

"Faculty and Students if I may interrupt your lesson plan for a moment. It is my sad duty to inform you that at 8:14 California time fellow student Alexander Lavelle Harris was reported dead by Sunnydale County General. Grief Counselors are available for anyone who feels they are needed. Now I ask all of you for a moment of silence to honor Alexander."

Buffy and Willow could feel there legs give out on them. No one said anything they immediately turned to the door running for the office. Buffy pushed in to the office wanting answers from Snyder or the police or anyone who would give them. Details were sketchy but as they came in the story went like this.

Xander came home that evening to his father once again drunk. Once again his father beat on him. As Xander turned to the steps to down to his room his dad kicked him sending him falling down the steps and breaking his neck almost instantly.

Tony didn't even realize the damage he had done until morning when he found his son at the bottom of the stairs. He had been dead for hours. The press was just starting to arriving wanting to get student reaction.

Between the remaining scoobies there was a range emotion to be felt. Anger at Anthony Harris over what he could do to his only son. Mostly sadness. They would never hear Xander tell another joke. He would never try to turn there tears to a smile through a silly pun. He was gone and no magic or chanting would ever bring him back.


	5. Candy Land

The students at Sunnydale High had always deemed Xander Harris a social out cast. So it was quite the surprise when practically the entire school showed up to his funeral to say good bye. Even Harmony showed up.

The Funeral itself really didn't have much structure. No eulogy was to be given. Instead a single microphone was placed on the base of the pulpit. People were told if they had a fond memory or something they remembered about Xander to share .

The funny thing was Xander had touched more lives then most would have assumed. Some the stories were funny and made people laugh. Some of the stories were about how he stepped up to help another student when it was needed.

The two people who almost everyone expected to say something had no words. Buffy and Willow sat next to each other. They had a glazed look behind there eyes. It was still hard for them to believe he was gone.

Giles was the last one to take the microphone. He closed his eyes and tried to find the strength. "When I first met Xander Harris I didn't think much of him. Xander was the kind of person who you couldn't read from a distance. You had to put the time and effort in if you wanted to know the real Xander Harris. I consider myself fortunate that I did know the real Xander Harris." Giles took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes.

"He had a bravery that went well beyond his years. That being said I feel robbed. For what he accomplished in such a short amount of time I know the man he would have grown to be would have changed this world. Today the world seems just a little darker. I know my laughter will not come as easy from this day fourth. If I could say something to Xander right now, I would tell him thank you. In the short amount of time I knew him he taught me so much." With that Giles put the microphone back in place and funeral was over.

It seemed fitting that the sun refused to shine that day. In it's place was clouds and rain. The casket was lowered in to the ground and the lightening roared as if the town itself was wailing in pain.

Buffy, Giles and Willow had been in the library most of the afternoon after the funeral. They all sat in silence stewing in there own feelings. It had been probably an hour when Giles finally said what had been on his mind.

"I wonder if perhaps we had acted sooner. I wonder if maybe." Willow shook her head.

"We can't blame ourselves. It wasn't our fault."

"Yes it really was." The three friends looked up to find Cordeila Chase standing in the doorway. Willow could feel the acid rise in her stomach. She was angry that she would say such a thing.

"Get out." Buffy closed her eyes as a tear escaped her eyes trickling down her cheek. Her voice was practically a whisper but everyone heard it.

"She's right." Willow shook her head not wanting to believe it.

"Buffy no. He was our friend. It was his father who hurt him." Cordeila was bitter and wasn't going to let Willow have the easy way out.

"You were his friend and it was obvious he needed help but you were too afraid or lazy or wrapped up in your own life to give a damn about him." Willow looked at her wanting to strangle Cordy.

"SHUT UP." Surprisingly enough it was Buffy who came to her aid.

"Why does she have to shut up? Is it because she's right? Xander was our friend and if the shoe were on the other foot he would have stepped up. He would have done something. It's who he was. He wouldn't be so casual. He wouldn't have let this nightmare happen to any of us." Willow had heard enough. She stood up ready to leave.

"I'm not listening to this." Buffy jumped in front of her.

"Yes you are. We all are. We owe it too him." Giles looked at Buffy in support.

"She is right. Turning a blind eye has already cost us so much." Willow looked at him.

"And talking about it changes anything? Do you know the consequences if people found out." Giles angry at Willow's tone.

"You think I haven't thought about this. It's all I've been able to think about. It was my duty as an educator at this school to protect children from exactly this sort of thing. I failed. I failed in the worst way possible." Giles put his hands on his face and let out a deep breath. "I have come to a decision." Buffy could see the worry on Giles face.

"What are you thinking Giles?"

"I am going to offer up my testimony in the fourth coming trial against Anthony Harris." Willow shook her head.

"Giles if the school finds out that you knew and you didn't do anything they will fire you. You will lose your right to work as an educator any where."

"If that is my penalty for letting something like this happens then so be it."

"I'm not like you two I won't take the hit for this. His dad was a son of a bitch and we couldn't have done anything.' Buffy turned her back ready to leave.

"You are lying to yourself because if you take time and really think about it then you might not like who you are." With that Buffy left the library needing time to grieve and to think.


	6. Shoots and ladders

A month had passed since Xander's funeral. The School board was ready to call Giles in for an interview. They wanted to know what he knew about the Harris situation. He never gave them the chance. He offered his resignation.

Willow had been avoiding Buffy. Xander had in some ways been a more vital part of the group then first though. He was part of the glue that held them together. Add to that whenever Willow saw Buffy she had to own up to what Buffy said in the library. Deep in her heart in a place she pretended didn't exist she knew Buffy and Cordeila were right.

Anthony Harris's trial was the flavor of the month for the news circuit. Court TV was covering the trial. It was no shock when the verdict came back guilty. He wouldn't die for what he did but he would never know what it was to breathe free air again.

The residents of Sunnydale had chipped in through various charities in order to get Xander a proper headstone.

Buffy had never felt uncomfortable in cemetery but today was different. She had put off seeing Xander's grave long enough. She looked so weak and vulnerable as she stood in front of the marker. It took her a few minutes to find the words.

"Xander I'm uhm. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here to see you.. See it's not that I don't care. It's just that when I'm here I have to face my greatest failure." Tears streamed down her cheeks as the emotions flowed out of her.

"I was to wrapped up in myself to take any time and do what was right for you. I didn't speak up and my silence wasn't what you needed. I keep going over in my head. What I should have done. What I wish I would have done and if I could have done. I would give anything I have if it meant I could fix this." She shook her head.

"I've been thinking though this is my dark spot. I can't have a quick easy fix. I can't wake up a year from now and feel better. I need to remember this every day. I need to carry my mistake with me. That's my penance. Every day for the rest of my life I will remember the mistake I made."

"You'll never know how much we miss you. I'll be sitting at home and some stupid movie and I'll reach for the phone to call you but I realize I can't and it's like I lost you all over again. Life isn't as fun. No one could make me laugh the way you could." By now Buffy face was completely soaked with tears.

"I'm sure where ever you are the Twinkies never run out and they have every comic book you could ask for. You deserve all of the best." She walked to the front of the tombstone and kneeled down running her fingers over hi s name. "I hope some day I can see you again." She closed her eyes and let go of a breath. She pulled herself to her feet and walked home thinking of something she read in school that day.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing"


End file.
